The present invention is generally related to systems and methods for improving clock accuracy, and more particularly to systems and methods for increasing clock accuracy in a low power environment.
Various devices exists that are remotely powered by radio frequency energy received from a transmitting device. As one example, radio frequency identification tags exist that are capable of accessing power transmitted via a radio frequency signal. In such an application, the equivalent Thevenin voltage received at the radio frequency identification tag may vary between one half Volt at a substantial distance from the transmitting device, and forty Volts when the transmitting device is very near the identification tag. To compensate for this substantial voltage difference, excess voltage may be dissipated through a circuit as simple as a resistor. Further, the voltage range over which such a tag is capable of operating may be increased by lowering the power requirement of the system through reducing the clock rate of the identification tag. Such an approach, however, may also reduce the accuracy and thus effectiveness of the identification tag.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for increasing clock accuracy in a low power environment.